


The Return

by TLin



Series: The Summons and The Visit [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-01
Updated: 2003-01-01
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLin/pseuds/TLin
Summary: Kirk has accepted Spock and T'Sala's proposal, and they return to Vulcan for the ceremony.Sequel to The Summons and The Visit -- (I suggest you read the first 2 before you read this one ... it won't make a whole lot of sense, otherwise.)





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

Only one-point-three-five hours remain until the Koon-ut-kali-fee. I find myself eager to meet my future bondmates on the ancient sands of Vulcan -- to finally be in a position to join with them, and experience first hand what they already share.  
  
T'Pau would no doubt say that my lack of control is unseemly, but then again, she has disapproved of our three-way bond since we arrived and made our intentions clear to her. Affairs of the heart are apparently as foreign to her as compassion and humor ... traits that have been suppressed by Vulcan culture, but are nonetheless part of our genetic makeup.  
  
I must admit, I was exceedingly proud of Spock as he confronted her, and told her of our intentions. And Jim's display of control ... worthy of comparison to the most self-disciplined of Vulcans. Watching T'Pau, I almost felt that she wanted Jim to loose his temper, and had been egging him on to prove his unworthiness to join with Spock and myself.  
  
Had Sarek and Amanda not arrived, perhaps she would have eventually been successful in making Jim lose his temper ... but with a few words from Sarek, she stopped her verbal insults and accepted our terms. We had given her no choice, really ... either accept our terms, or there would be no male heir to carry on the bloodline of the House of Surak.  
  
~<>~~<>~~<>~  
  
<two days earlier>  
  
Spock, T'Sala and Jim Kirk arrived in T'Pau's outer office at the appointed time. Their shuttle, which was the last leg of the journey from Alpha Centauri to Vulcan, had been delayed slightly, due to an electrical storm in the desert, so they had had no time to settle in before their appointment with T'Pau. Spock had, however, contacted his parents, who would be meeting them there shortly.  
  
Spock was about to announce themselves when T'Pau stepped out of her office. Her eyes immediately went to Kirk, as she said, "Why hast thou returned to Vulcan? Didst thou not mock our customs enough already?" Without giving him a chance to reply, she turned to Spock and added, "I told thee before, outworlders are not welcome here. How dare thee flaunt thy Human ways."  
  
T'Sala looked from one to the other, inwardly smiling at the lack of emotion from both Spock and Jim, in the face of such a blatant display of hatred from T'Pau. T'Sala remained focused on Jim, as she heard Spock say, "I do not flaunt my Human ways. As I told you before, he is not an outworlder ... he is my friend." Spock paused for a beat, and continued, "He is more than a friend ... James is to be joined with T'Sala and myself, as is our ancient custom."  
  
"That is out of the question." T'Pau said. She turned, as if to walk away, then turned back, adding, "Thee will not bring another human into thy family, to pollute the ancient bloodline ..."  
  
"Kroykah!"  
  
The word was spoken softly, but it held such power, that all turned to see Sarek and Amanda standing in the doorway to the small office. Sarek had, of course, been the one who had spoken ... the lack of volume indicating his anger far more than raising his voice would have.  
  
"I am head of the family," T'Pau said, but was interrupted by Sarek's raised hand.  
  
"Do not speak another word, my sister." He then turned to face his son, saying, "Welcome home, Spock." He then shifted his attention to the others, adding, "James, T'Sala ... forgive me for not being able to pick you up at the spaceport. I do hope you had a pleasant journey."  
  
"Yes, father ... it was uneventful," T'Sala said, as she crossed the distance between herself and Sarek, and offered the traditional greeting between parent and child.  
  
"Ambassador ... Lady Amanda ... it is a pleasure to see you both once again." Jim said, a bit unsure as to how he should be addressing them. After all, he had only met them the one time, aboard the Enterprise. Spock assured him that his parents were pleased with the arrangement between the three of them, but Jim couldn't relax.  
  
"Please, call me Amanda ... after all, you are family now." With this, Amanda stepped forward and offered him a hug. He could see Spock smiling slightly, as he and his father exchanged a look.  
  
"That is enough, my wife." Sarek said, as he too stepped forward, and offered his hand to Kirk, saying, "Welcome to the family, James."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Kirk said, trying not to let his emotions overwhelm him.  
  
When the greetings were completed, Sarek and Amanda stood facing T'Pau ... Spock, T'Sala and Kirk were between them, off to one side. Sarek then returned his gaze to his eldest sister, saying, "You may be head of this house, but you will not interfere with the marriage of my son." There was no trace of anger in Sarek's words, but Amanda could feel it through their bond. "Your interference, lo these many years ago, when you insisted on bonding him to T'Pring simply because the joining of our two houses was politically advantageous, nearly cost him his life.  
  
"I did not step in when you insisted he return home to marry ... nor did I interfere when you chose another bondmate for him." Here, Sarek paused to look at T'Sala, before continuing, "I have spoken with T'Sala, and I agree she is a perfect match for him ... had Spock been in a position to have met her on his own, I have no doubt in my mind that they would have chosen one another, eventually.  
  
"But Spock has needs beyond the needs of this House ... needs that T'Sala cannot begin to fulfil on her own." Here, Sarek shifted his gaze to Kirk, adding, "James, you have been there for my son when he has needed you most. I could see the affinity you held for one another when I was on your ship ... I cannot imagine either of you without the other." He then stepped forward, and took T'Sala's hand in one of his, then lifted Kirk's hand and placed it atop of T'Sala's, saying, "I have been told that the two of you are willing to join with my son ... you have my blessing."  
  
Sarek took the two hands, turning T'Sala and Jim towards Spock, symbolically giving the two of them to his son. Spock gratefully took their hands, and said, "Thank you, father." He then turned to face T'Pau and said, "We are three, or we are one ... there is no other choice."  
  
"Kaaidth," T'Pau said, as she turned to go back into her office. She stopped in the doorway, and turned back to them, saying, "Although thou asks for a ritual that hast not been recognized by thy people since before the time of Surak, thou leavest thee little choice. There must be an heir. The Koon-ut-kali-fee will take place in two days."  
  
She closed her door.  
  
~<>~~<>~~<>~  
  
Spock stood on the ancient sands of his ancestors ... memories of his last visit here, only a few short years ago, came unbidden to his mind. On that day, Kirk and McCoy stood with him, as he awaited T'Pring ... a girl he never knew, who had rejected him simply because one of his parents was human.  
  
As the bells sounded in the distance, Spock closed his eyes. A gently touch on his shoulder brought him back to the hear and now ... his father, now standing with him, said, "Do not let what happened here in the past cloud the beauty of this day."  
  
Spock turned to face his father, a slight smile on his lips. "Such a romantic sentiment, father ... it is unlike you."  
  
"Not really, my son ... it is just a side of myself that I seldom let anyone see. Your mother is constantly reminding me that I should ... 'loosen up' more." Here, Sarek, too, smiled slightly. "What better time than on my son's wedding day."  
  
The bells grew louder, and Spock knew it was time to hit the gong, summoning his betrothed to the ceremonial sands. Lifting the mallet, he walked the few steps to the platform where the gong was hanging. He hit it, and a deep sound filled the air ... an interesting counterpoint to the tinkling of the marriage bells.  
  
He returned to the front of the arena, as the procession approached. The first thing he saw was the conveyance that would carry T'Pau to preside over the ceremony. However, as it neared, he realized that it was not T'Pau. Spock did not recognize the Priestess who stepped down from the vehicle, but apparently Sarek did, as he raised his hand in greeting, saying, "Diftor heh smusma, T'Mira."  
  
"Sochya eh difan, Sarek." She then looked at Spock and said, "I am T'Mira, cousin to T'Pau, who is unable to preside over this ceremony today. I have been informed that you are asking for the joining of yourself, your wife, and your t'hy'la ... am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct, T'Mira." Spock said, bowing his head slightly, out of respect for the elderly Priestess.  
  
"Very well ... please let the wedding party know that we are prepared for them." T'Mira sat, as Spock walked the short distance to the gong once again, and struck it. At this signal, he could see the wedding party approaching from both sides of the clearing ... Kirk to his right, T'Sala to his left.  
  
The traditional escort of armed guards was missing ... Amanda walked alone with T'Sala behind the bell carrier, and much to his surprise, McCoy walked with Jim. When they reached Spock, Amanda and McCoy joined Sarek to one side, as Jim and T'Sala stood on either side of Spock. The three knelt before T'Mira, and the ceremony began.  
  
First, T'Mira joined Spock and T'Sala in a meld. When she could sense that the bond was complete, she shifted her hands, linking Spock to Kirk. To her amazement (which she expressed by the slight intake of breath), a bond was already partially formed between the two. Lifting a brow slightly, she completed the bond, then shifted her hands once more, to meld Kirk to T'Sala. The fact that both were already linked to Spock made this final connection the easiest to complete.  
  
When she was satisfied that all three were irrevocably bound together, she released them, and said to the gathering, "Today, we have witnessed the joining of these three into one. May their future be a symbol of all that is great, for Human and Vulcan alike."  
  
~<>~~<>~~<>~  
  
Vulcan marriage ceremonies traditionally did not have a reception following them. Typically, the ceremony was held when Pon Farr was upon the male, and the happy couple would go into seclusion for the duration.  
  
That, however, was not the case on this day.  
  
Sarek and Amanda opened their house to celebrate the union of Spock, T'Sala and Jim. The gathering was small, but lively (far from the subdued gatherings typically found on Vulcan). Somehow, Sarek had managed to get the old gang from the Enterprise there -- McCoy, Scotty, Uhura, Rand, Chapel, Chekov & Sulu all made an appearance, although most could not stay long.  
  
Spock and Jim introduced T'Sala to their old shipmates ... news of what everyone had been doing since they last met was shared ... hopes and dreams for the future were discussed ... and soon, the party was over.  
  
For the next week, the three would be in seclusion. Sarek had arranged everything, for although seclusion was not necessary at this time, Sarek knew how much passion could come from adding a human to the mix ... even when it *wasn't* ones 'time'.  
  
As it was, the three had to decide on the best way to share their intimacy with one another for the very first time. Since the ultimate goal, for now, was to produce an heir, it was decided that only Spock would have intercourse with T'Sala ... however, there were plenty of other ways that she and Jim could be intimate.  
  
T'Sala had retreated to the guest house, as Jim and Spock said their goodbyes to McCoy, who was the last to leave. When Jim and Spock walked in, hand in hand, T'Sala was just lighting the last of the candles that had been set around the room.  
  
She had already changed into a silky, sheer shift, which clung in the most exquisite way to her slender body. As she stood in front of her husbands, she opened the bond between them, and lightly brushed her fingers over her nipples. Spock gasped, as he felt the sensation ... Jim smiled, as he turned and reached out for Spock. Opening the front of the ceremonial robe, he bent his head forward, and sucked on one of Spock's nipples, making both Spock and T'Sala moan in pleasure.  
  
"Amazing," he whispered, as he straightened, and started to remove his own clothing.  
  
"Allow me," he heard T'Sala say, as she closed the distance between them. As she unfastened the robe he was wearing, Spock slipped out of his own. In seconds, both men were standing in front of her, naked. She took a moment to compare the two very different men ... Jim was solidly built. His hairless chest was well defined, his stomach flat ... and his erection was long and quite thick.  
  
Spock, on the other hand, was much leaner, with dark hair covering his chest, coming to a point as it neared his erection ... an erection, she noted, that was considerably longer than Jim's, although not nearly as thick. Jim had a single ridge near the head, while Spock had a double ridge ... the difference in shape would add as much contrast as the difference in size.  
  
T'Sala was pleased by what she saw, and her pleasure passed to them both through the bond. "Come, our wife," Spock said, as he took hold of her hand, and led her to the sleeping platform. Jim took her other hand, and as they reached the bed, he and Spock took hold of the shift, and pulled it up over her head.  
  
She was exquisite ... petite, without appearing to be fragile. Her well developed breasts were firm, the nipples large and quite hard. Jim and Spock bowed their heads to her, each taking a breast in their mouth. As they sucked, she ran her fingers through their hair ... pulling them closer to her.  
  
She could feel their tongues and teeth as they alternately licked, sucked and bit her nipples ... each ran a hand along her side, sending shivers down her spine. Eyes closed, she did some exploring of her own ... hands sliding down to caress a nipple on each of the men, she was struck by the different texture of their skin. The silky hair covering Spock's chest ... the cool firmness of Jim's hairless one. The hard flat nub of Spock's nipple, the hard round nub that was Jim's.  
  
She could feel them both moving their hands lower on her body ... she did likewise. As they slipped their fingers into her wet slit, she grasped each of them in a firm yet gentle grip. All three moaned, and nearly collapsed onto the bed. As T'Sala started to move her hands to create a bit of friction, she could feel both men tense, and simultaneously say, "Don't."  
  
She froze ... sensing that both were very close to release. It was too soon. She needed Spock inside her before he she could allow that to happen.  
  
She loosened her grip, and moved her hands back to their hips, as she said, "Let me lie in the middle of the bed. Spock, enter me ... Jim, we will bring you release after Spock is finished."  
  
T'Sala released the men, and moved to the middle of the bed. As she made herself comfortable, Jim moved to lie on his side above her, so that he could watch Spock's face as he made love to their wife for the first time. This was a new experience for both Spock and T'Sala ... Jim did not want to miss a minute of it.  
  
Spock knelt between T'Sala's knees, bending low to flick his tongue over her swollen clit. As he did this, Jim idly reached out to tweak a stiff nipple. T'Sala gasped, and began to writhe. Spock continued to lick and suck, as T'Sala lifted her hips, begging for more.  
  
She was ready, and so was Spock ... he lifted his head, and shifted his weight, slowly pressing against her tight opening. He could feel her muscles contracting around him, her legs wrapping around his waist to help pull him in deeper. He had closed his eyes in an effort to focus on what he was doing, and not loose control too quickly, but once he was fully sheathed within her, he opened them ... and looked into the smiling face of his co-husband, who was propped up on his hand and elbow, as he fingered himself.  
  
Spock quickly redirected his focus to T'Sala, who was fingering her own nipples, as she bucked her lower body, in an effort to pull him deeper inside. The look on her face, added to the one on Jim's, sent him over the edge ... his erection pulsing as his seed flowed into his wife.  
  
Spent, but still semi-erect, Spock remained within T'Sala, as she continued to contract her muscles around him, her legs still wrapped around his waist. she could tell by the look on his face that he had found the experience as pleasurable as she had, and was continuing to do so. She could feel the spasms as his organ tried to fill again, and knew that part of the sensation was coming from Jim ... who was no doubt feeling her muscles contracting around him, though they were not in any kind of physical contact.  
  
She could not see Jim's face, but Spock could ... and he could see that Jim was close. With a smile, Spock said, "Come here, my husband ... let me suck your cock."  
  
The words alone were nearly enough to make Jim go over the edge -- it had taken several days for him to get Spock to talk dirty during sex -- the image that flashed into his mind almost finished him. Jim got onto his knees, straddling T'Sala's head, so that Spock could suck him. As the warm mouth took him in, T'Sala's fingers slid along the underside of his balls ... as he exploded, he felt Spock's cock pulse within T'Sala, who in turn spasmed in orgasm once again.  
  
~<>~~<>~~<>~  
  
They had collapsed, Spock on one side, Jim on the other, T'Sala in-between. The shared sensations were like nothing any of them had ever felt before ... they were truly 'one'.  
  
Jim was the first to awaken some time later, their arms and legs twisted so as to make it nearly impossible to tell who was who. One thing he did know, however, was that he and Spock were both very hard once again. He touched himself, and saw Spock's eyes open as he lay on the other side of T'Sala. Spock beckoned with his free hand for Jim to come around to his side of the bed.  
  
With a little maneuvering, he was able to extricate his arm from under T'Sala's head ... by the time he walked to the other side of the room, Spock had disentangled himself as well. Jim whispered, "Let's take a shower," and Spock nodded his assent, moving in one fluid motion to join Jim next to the bed.  
  
They kissed, as they closed the bathroom door ... although Jim was quick to point out that silence was not really needed. If T'Sala was ready to wake, she would ... especially once they started to pleasure each other.  
  
And wake, she did, as the water flowed down over Spock and Jim's heads, as they kissed. They washed quickly, kissing and playfully rubbing their cocks together as they lathered up ... all the while feeling her pleasure herself from the other room.  
  
As Jim and Spock toweled off, T'Sala got up from the bed, and entered the bathroom, slipping both men a kiss before stepping into the shower stall, herself. As the water started, she called out, "I know you two can find something to do while I'm in here ... I will join you shortly." Then, after a small sound that Jim was convinced was a giggle, she added, "I do hope you'll have something interesting to show me."  
  
Jim and Spock exchanged a look ... the image that she had projected to them was exactly what they had in mind. When Spock smiled, Jim added something to the image for when T'Sala joined them, and a whoop of joy was heard from the shower.  
  
"Come on, Spock ... we mustn't disappoint the lady." Jim said, as he picked up the tube of lube he had brought into the bathroom with him a few minutes earlier. Once back in the bedroom, he pressed his body against Spock's, and reaching around, grabbed Spock by the cock, stroking the long hard shaft as he nuzzled the back of his neck. He could feel Spock fighting for control, and let up ... 'mustn't make him come too soon,' he thought.  
  
Aloud he said, "On your knees, Spock." Spock complied, positioning himself on the bed so that there was plenty of room all around, for whatever came next. Jim handed the tube of lube to Spock, and said, "Prepare me," as he knelt in front of him. Spock put some lube in his hands, to warm it, then rubbed it all over the long hard shaft ... each stroke of his hand bringing a drop of fluid to the tip.  
  
Jim closed his eyes, trying to let the feelings flow over him ... after a few strong strokes, he pulled away, and rounded the bed to kneel behind Spock. Warming the lube first, he slipped first one, then two, then three fingers into Spock ... each addition bringing a gasp and moan from Spock's lips.  
  
By this time, the water had stopped flowing in the other room, and T'Sala was watching from the doorway ... the sensations she was feeling through their bond were so different from what she had felt before. As she watched, she felt Jim's cock pressing against her ass ... she knew it wasn't really there, but the sensation was amazing, nonetheless. She focused her mind on feeling what Spock was feeling, and as Jim pressed into him, she felt her own muscled contract once more. Suddenly, she could feel the urgency from both Spock and Jim ... both of which were near the brink, and if Jim came, so would Spock ... he needed to be sheathed within her when the time came.  
  
Luckily, Spock was the strongest of the three of them, for he would be the one to support Jim's body as she positioned herself beneath them. Jim held onto Spock's shoulders, as Spock lifted his hands from the bed, giving T'Sala access to them. They were both on their knees now, Jim firmly imbedded in Spock, with no hand support on the bed. They could not hold this position for long.  
  
T'Sala crawled up onto the bed, and lay on her back, legs spread wide to accommodate both Spock and Jim, and as she slid into position, Spock replaced his hands on the bed to support them. The motion made Jim moan and buck ... he was close. T'Sala used her mind to soothe him, as she wiggled into the optimum position for penetration from Spock.  
  
She could feel his shaft pressing against her, and she lifted her hips slightly, letting him slide in. Spock let out a loud moan, as he was forced deep into T'Sala by Jim's thrust.  
  
T'Sala bucked her hips upward ... every thrust by Jim sent a double impalement to her senses. She clutched at Spock, trying desperately to wrap her legs around the two of them in an effort to drive them deeper ...  
  
Her world exploded ...  
  
They burst into flame ... filling their spouses with their seed ...  
  
And the three, who became one, would soon be four.  
  
~<>~~<>~~<>~


End file.
